Mi día
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: Bella por primera vez tendrá un día para ella, y todo gracias a su pequeña pateadora, a su Reneesme


Los personajes son creación de la mismísima Señora Meyer y también partes de esta historia. El resto que no reconozcan es de mi idea!

* * *

_**Mi día**_

La pequeña Nessie, se encontraba admirando a su madre mientras esta le leía una de las tantas prosas para poder dormir, admirando la belleza de su rostro. Ella siempre había oído decir a su papá que Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, incluso antes de que fuera vampira.

Ya habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que el problema con los Volturis se había solucionado y la Nessie ya aparentaba unos cinco años físicamente pero intelectualmente estaba cerca de los doce años.

Hace días estaba rondando una duda por su cabeza, pero no quería preguntarle a su madre, tenía el presentimiento de que ella no debía saberlo, pero su papá estaba en casa de los abuelos, por lo que debería refrenar un poco su curiosidad.

- Muy bien pequeña – dijo Bella nuevamente – ya es hora de dormir cielo

- Pero no tengo sueño mami – murmuró una adormilada Reneesme

- Claro que no, pero debes descansar

- Pero mi papá aun no llega – la niña se talló sus ojitos, del mismo color que los tenía su madre cuando era humana

- Siempre tan terca – sonrío Bella al recordar ese rasgo en ella – papá esta con Jake corazón, llegaran muy tarde

- mmmm – murmuro – dile que lo quiero mami

- Claro que si hija – arropo a su niña, besándola en la frente antes de salir

Bella jamás creía lograr asimilar que ese pequeño pedacito de vida halla estado en su vientre por tan solo un mes, pero eso solo la hacia amarla más. Ella era un milagro del cielo, un pedacito de Edward y de ella, por quien lucho y casi murió.

Cuando supo que una vida dependería de ella, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque en ella sería el reflejo de todo el amor que sentía por mi esposo, su amante, su amigo, su Edward. Desde ese día, y aunque el mundo entero se opusiera, protegió a su pequeña pateadora, hasta incluso de su propio padre, quien ahora la adora y la protege tanto como cuando Bella era humana.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Bella notaba que su pequeña estaba extraña, más pensativa de lo normal, ya no reía tanto como siempre, no hablaba hasta que el aire se le acabara. Se veía más ausente y preocupada o simplemente estaba teniendo una de sus conversaciones silenciosas con Edward. A Bella siempre le sorprendió que aunque su marido podía leerle la mente a su hija, la niña solo necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para saber lo que él pensaba. En cierta forma era agradable ver la relación padre & hija, pero en momentos como ese, todo su carácter de neófita salía a la luz.

- ¡Ya basta! – chilló sorprendiendo a Edward y Nessie

- ¿Que pasa cariño? – pregunto inocentemente Edward

- Pasa que siento que ustedes – apunto a cada uno – me están ocultando algo grande.

- No mami – Nessie ocupo todo sus encantos heredados de su padre para poder mantener su pequeño secreto lejos de Bella – como crees que te estamos ocultando algo – pestañeo inocentemente

Si Bella no conociera a su propia familia, les hubiese creído sinceramente, pero los conocía y sabía que esas expresiones de falsa inocencia debían mantenerla alerta.

Un día, extrañamente Bella se vio mas ocupada que de costumbre. Su pequeña mejor amiga Alice, le suplicó que la acompañara de compras a Los Angeles… sí ¡Los Angeles!! Ya que Alice quería un par de zapatos que estaban exclusivamente en una tienda de esa ciudad. Después de hacerle prometer que llegarían pronto a casa, montaron aquel porshe amarillo, el que siempre hacía recordar a Bella, uno de los momentos más angustiantes de su vida humana, el pensar que Edward dejaría de existir. Después de meses de práctica, sus recuerdos humanos eran mucho más nítidos que antes, lo que a Edward hacía inmensamente feliz, ya que por fin sabía como ella había vivido sus días con él.

El paseo por Los Angeles, fue sumamente rápido ya que la famosa tienda jamás estuvo allí. En ese momento las dudas de Bella volvieron con mas fuerza, Alice nunca se equivocaría viendo el lugar donde se realizaría una compra y de pronto pareció comprenderlo todo… ELLA ESTABA CONFABULADA CON ESOS PEQUEÑOS MENTIROSOS. No sabía si reírse por haber caído, estar furiosa con ellos o simplemente alojar ambas emociones en su cabeza, solo sabía que en cuento pusiera un pie en si pequeña cabaña, ambos la iban a escuchar. Bella se paso el resto del viaje tratando de convencer a su cuñada para que le contara que tramaban, pero no hubo respuestas, hasta le ofreció ser su maniquíe por un día… eso estuvo apunto de funcionar, si no estuviera hablando con una psíquica bastante irritante, después de mucho insistir Alice le dijo:

- No importa cuanto me ofrezcas, a fin de cuentas siempre jugare a Barbie Bella.

Después de esa desagradable respuesta, Bella castigo con su silencio a su pequeña amiga, pues no estaba dispuesta a que su ira le guiara en ese momento. El viaje llevó mas tiempo del presupuestado ya que según Alice se poncho una rueda y quiso vivir la experiencia de que un humano la ayudara a con eso. Muy en el fondo Bella sabía que era una técnica para que su maridito y su pequeño monstruo que tenía por hija, tuvieran más tiempo para lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Luego de casi cuatro horas, Alice dejó a Bella en la gran mansión Cullen, mientras sonreía con suficiencia, obviamente sabía que es lo que le esperaba a Bella, en realidad toda la familia lo sabía, si Bella hubiera estado atenta a la fecha lo hubiese visto con suma claridad, pero el enfado y la curiosidad le estaban haciendo no ver más allá de su nariz. Corrió a su casa, aunque no lo quisiera admitir en ese momento, había extrañado con desesperación a las dos razones de su existencia entera. Nunca, en el casi año que llevaba casada con Edward habían pasado tantas horas lejos el uno del otro, ni cuando tuvo que hacer los papeles falsos para su hija y su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a casa, extrañamente todas las luces estaba apagadas y no habían sonidos en ella, seguramente ambos se habían ido a cazar, aunque siempre iban los tres juntos.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que cuando entro a su habitación el aliento se le atoro en la garganta. El cuarto estaba completamente repleto de ramos de rosas y globos de colores, sobre la cabecera de su cama había una gran fotografía de ella junto a su hija y su esposo, un día que decidieron llevar a Nessie a conocer el prado de sus padres. Si hubiera sido humana, estaría llorando como una magdalena… Así que este era el misterio que ellos tenían.

Escaneó con la mirada la habitación hasta que los encontró. Estaban junto a el gran armario que Alice implemento en esa habitación, Edward sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Reneesme, quien sonreía al ver lo feliz que estaba su madre. Edward por su parte, sabía que su esposa lo había estado pasando mal estos días sin saber lo que se proponían, pero el ver su rostro en ese momento no tenía precio.

En ese momento Bella se abalanzó a los brazos de sus amores y ellos la recibieron más que gustosos, el amor entre ellos era casi tangible.

- ¡¡¡¡Feliz día mamiiiii!!!!! – dijo alegremente la pequeña Nessie

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella completamente desconcertada

- Amor, no sabes que día es hoy – preguntó Edward muy divertido

- Debería saberlo – pregunto ella devuelta

- Cariño, es 10 de mayo – y como un rayo todo cobro forma

- Feliz Día de la mamá – volvió a chillar la niña

Así que esta era su sorpresa, Bella se rió de lo absurdo de la ira de esa tarde, ellos estaban preparando algo especial para ella, ya que era la primera vez que celebraría ese día, porque era su día.

- Gracias cielo – Bella sacó a Nessie de los brazos de su padre – gracias por hacer especial este día

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si tú no estuvieras aquí, yo no podría celebrarlo – respondió tiernamente

Los ojitos de su niña se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo dulce que eran los ojos dorados de su madre.

- Te quiero mami – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello

- Y yo te amo mi pequeña Reneesme, más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

**Un ONE-SHOT cortito**

**Feliz día de la madre, para sus madres y para las que ya tengan hijos... si es un poco adelantado, pero es un humilde homenaje a esa persona que siempre nos ha protegido y nos ha amado por sobre todas las cosas... nuestras madres!... TE AMO MAMIIII!**

**que pasen un lindo día de las madres!**

**las adoro!**

**besos**


End file.
